fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WPCF
Not to be confused with WPCF 93.9 FM in Panama City, FL. WPCF is a CW-owned-and-operated station that serves the Plant City, Florida market. It broadcasts on Channel 9 and is owned by CBS Television Stations as part of a duopoly with CBS-owned station WOTM. History WPCF began in 1976 as an Independent station, it was Plant City's 2nd Independent commercial television station. In 1995, the station switched to The WB as one of it's charter stations. In 1994, the station suffered through a flood disaster when the city was under a Severe Thunderstorm Warning that day, 26 people inside the station were injured, no deaths reported. In 2006, The WB and UPN were sold to Turner and Paramount Stations Group because of the formation of The CW, WPCF announced they will become the new affiliate of The CW in September of 2006. 1994 flood disaster On October 1, 1994, a flood swept through the city of Plant City and destroyed WPCF's studios, 26 people were injured, no deaths reported. On October 8, 1994, the station returned to air with the new studios at 345 Ginson Street. Programming Schedule from September 1997 Programming Schedule from 2003-2004 News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *WPCF 9 News Headlines (1976-1985; only had news updates then) *Newsline 9 (1985-1993) *Channel 9 News (1993-1995) *WB 9 News (1995-2002) *Plant City's WB News (2002-2006) *Plant City's CW News (2006-present) Station Slogans *Channel 9's The One You Can Turn To (1976-1981) *Plant City's Greatest Movie Station (1981-1986) *We Light Up Your Life (1986-1990) *Keep Your Eyes On Us (1990-1995) *You'll Find Your Friends on WB 9 (1995-1996; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *We Stand Out to WB 9 (1996-1997; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *It's All Right Here on WB 9 (1997-1998; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Dubba-Dubba-Dubba WB 9 (1998-1999; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *The Best is Yet to Come on WB 9 (1999-2000; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *My Favorite Shows are on WB 9 (2000-2001; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *More People Turn to WB 9 Than any other Network (2001-2002; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Plant City's WB is Here for Laughs (2002-2003; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Plant City's WB is Always On (2003-2004; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Keep Us Laughing on Plant City WB (2004-2005; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *The Best Shows are on Plant City WB (2005-2006; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *Catch the Brightest Stars on Plant City WB (2006; localized version of The WB ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to The CW in 2006) *Free to Be Plant City CW (2006-2007; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *Plant City CW, Every Night is Good (2007-2008; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *Plant City CW, TV to Talk About (2011-2013; localized version of The CW ad campaign) *Plant City CW, TV Now (2013-present; localized version of The CW ad campaign) Current On-Air Staff Martin Strickland - News Director *Brenda Ford - anchor; weeknights at 10 *Sean Taguero - anchor; weeknights at 10 *Michael Kramer - anchor; weekends at 10 CW Super Weather Meteorologists *Lee Moore - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 10 *Mark Boylan - meteorologist; weekends at 10 Sports Team *Mario Waters - sports director; weeknights at 10 *Dalton Hernandez - sports reporter; weekends at 10 Current On-Air Reporters *Vinton Williams - general assignment reporter *Jennifer Roston - general assignment reporter *Deeanne Karshing - general assignment reporter *Melinda Wilson - general assignment reporter *Grant Burke - general assignment reporter *Jennifer Wise - general assignment reporter Category:CW affiliated stations Category:Channel 9 Category:Plant City, FL Category:Florida Category:Former independent stations Category:Former WB network affiliates Category:Television channels and Stations established in 1976 Category:CBS Corporation